


Little Valentines

by PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun



Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun/pseuds/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun
Relationships: Tony Stark/Raenna Renaldi
Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136456
Kudos: 2





	Little Valentines

Tony Stark stared down at the small form who was curled up beside him in bed. She had been on and off living with him for a few months, this was their first Valentines Day together and Tony had cleared his whole schedule to spend the day pampering his little girl. He even called the school to let them know she wouldn’t be attending that day as well.

It was about eight thirty in the morning when he started to a run a hand through Raenna hair. This way always helped wake the girl up. Sometimes in her sleepy state she would regress, and he would get cuddles out of her before school.

Raenna began to stir as she felt the relaxing feeling of his hand running through her black curls. She buried her face into the pillow and let out a small whine as she started to wake up. She had no clue as to what Tony had planned for them but the only thing, he said was that she would love it.

“Sugarplum? Come on, its time to wake up. Don’t you want to see what Daddy has planned? I already have your outfit picked out too.” Tony cooed into her ear and pressed a kiss to the side of her head in an attempt to get her up.

Usually something like that would get the sleepy girl awake but she decided to test him a bit and let out a small huff in response.

“No? You don’t want to help Daddy with breakfast? Its your favorite baby doll. Chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. Guess what though?” Tony tried again. He also planned to make them heart shaped something he knew her little side would love.

This caught the girl’s attention and she peeked up at him as she blinked sleep away. “What is it?”

A sleepy Raenna had always caused Tony to chuckle. He ran a hand along her cheek to caress it. “They’re heart shaped pancakes, Nugget. Don’t you want to come help Daddy make them? I need someone to stir the chocolate chips in for me.”

Raenna was fully facing him now and nodded. “Yeah!” She exclaimed as she scrambled out of the bed and into the kitchen to see every needed to make breakfast already out.

Tony followed her into the kitchen laughing. He loved how excited she would get over the smallest things. He gently picked her up and sat her in the chair that was there for her and started on the batter for the pancakes.

“What are we doing today daddy?”

“Well breakfast then you’re going to get dressed and the rest is a surprise sweet pea. I cant tell you them.”

“Oh... is it a fun surprise?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to disclose anything to you. Could you grab the chips and pour them in?”

“Yes daddy!” She exclaimed once more as she grabbed the chips and carefully poured them into the batter.

“Wow thank you baby.” He praised and handed her the spoon.

Mixing had to be one of her favorite things. She loved to help him in the kitchen even if it was for the smallest things. “Like this da?” She asked and showed him what she was doing.

“Just like that. Wow you’re doing such a good job! I think the batter is all ready to be cooked.”

Another earned praise causes her to beam at him as she handed him the bowl. She watched as Tony started to pour it in the heart shaped molds on the little skillet. They were pretty big, and the batter had made enough for the both of them.

Raenna watched as the batter went from white to golden brown then as Tony added the egg mixture on the other side and started scrambling them. He had put the bacon in the oven to cook. Clean up would be easy to do.

Tony had already preplanned everything to be set up so they could go about their day breezily. Once everything had finished cooking, he pulled out an adult plate for himself and one of Reanna’s special dishes for when she’s in her headspace, except this one wasn’t one of her normal sets, it was brand new and valentines day themed. It came with a matching cup and silverware as well.

“Look daddy! Hearts! And its Minnie mouse!” She squealed clearly excited by the fact there was a new dish set.

“I know baby. I picked it out just for you when I was at the store. I’m glad you love it.” He let out a small chuckle as he loaded up food onto her plate then put food on his own. He led her to the table and sat her down.

“What do you want to drink?” He asked as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Grape Juice.”

“Alright.” He nodded and opened the fridge up to grab the juice and pour it into the new cup. His coffee was already made and on the table.

Raenna made grabby hands for the cup as Tony set it down. She quickly grabbed it and took a sip before putting it down, a happy humming noise coming out of her as she started to eat the food.

“Do you like it, Princess?”

“Yeah! Is really good, da.” She mumbled as she shoveled the food into her mouth.

“Woah. Slow down, bug. You’ll hurt yourself.” He reached over and stopped her. “Take your time, okay?”

Raenna stared down at the food that was practically gone and then looked over at Tony’s half eaten plate. “Sowwy..” She muttered.

“Its fine. Just go-slow next time. I know you’re excited, but we have the entire day.” He explained as he took another bite of his pancakes.

“No school?”

“Nope and no work for me. I didn’t think you wanted the cheesy little valentine’s day cards and candies.”

“No. Yuck.” She made a face as she ate the last of her food.

That caused tony to laugh when she made a face. “Can you take your plate to the sink by yourself? The maid will clean it up.”

“I can do it. I’m a big girl.”

“I know but sometimes there’s things that daddy has to do for you. I think you’re old enough to handle this one, don’t you think?”

She nodded and got up, carefully taking her things, and walking to the kitchen, making sure not to spill them as she went.

Tony had taken a couple bites of food and finished his coffee before joining her. He waited for her to deposit the stuff then added his own and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go clean you up and get ready.”

“Ill wear a pretty dress, right?”

“The prettiest dress, for the prettiest girl I know.” Tony led her into his bathroom and set her on the countertop as he grabbed her toiletry bag from under the counter and pulled out what he needed. This bag was designed for her little space so he had appropriate items in it for her. He pulled out the hello kitty themed toothbrush and the child friendly toothpaste and put it on for her before handing the brush over.

She took it and started brushing her teeth, turning around on the counter, and kneeling on it as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.

Tony was standing beside her brushing his own teeth when she had finished. “Let me see.”

Raenna had opened her mouth to show him the pearly whites. “clean.”

“Very. Good Job.” He praised once again as he finished up.

“Make up, Da?”

“Not today, you’re my little girl. I like it when you don’t have any on, you know that.”

“I wanted to be pretty.”

“You are pretty. Come on, Lets go get dressed.”

With a small nod she got down and was led to Tony’s walk in closet. She watched as Tony pulled out a pink dress with red and white hearts, it had glitter on it as well. He pulled out one of his more casual suits but had a similar tie to match her dress.

Raenna stared down at the dress in her hands, it had to be the prettiest thing she’s seen by far among the clothes Tony had bought her since she became his little. “I love it daddy!”

“That’s great baby, I knew you would. Do you want me to help you get dressed?”

“No, I can do it.” She declared proudly and tossed her night clothes onto floor like they were trash and slid the dress on.

Tony chuckled and walked to the bathroom to change. “Baby doll, you think you can pick out a bow to match that pretty dress then get your brush?”

“Yeah!” She nodded and walked to the dresser and started to rummage through the hair accessories. Most things she owned had a matching hair piece, but she was certain she saw one that would go perfect with this particular dress. Inside the small box of accessories sat the matching bow to the dress. Tony had placed it in there for her to find. “Daddy! I found it!!!”

Tony opened the bathroom door and walked out just as he combed his hair. “That’s Great. Can daddy style that pretty hair?”

“Yes.”

Tony smiled and grabbed her brush off the dresser. Her hair became a knotted mess overnight most times and that’s all he saw once he sat down with her.

Raenna looked at him in the mirror as Tony ran the brush through her hair, careful to not hurt her. She made faces for almost twenty minutes and tugged away until he had declared he was done. She felt the bow being inserted into hair and clipping the loose ends back.

“Wow baby. You look so pretty!” He kissed her cheek as he reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of mary jane shoes. “Go get some socks.”

Raenna ran out of the room and into her own room, plucking a pair of frilly white socks, something that would put the look together. She walked back in to see Tony sliding his shoes on his own feet. “You ready?” he looked up as she sat down beside him.

“Mhm.”

Tony smiled and took the socks, putting them on either foot then slipping her mary janes on and buckling those. When he stood up he smiled proudly at the little girl before him who was ready for the day out he had planned. “Lets get going, Sugarplum. Daddy has the whole day planned for us.” He took her hand and led her to the door, making sure he had everything they needed before setting out for the day.


End file.
